Here Comes The Sun
by I-Love-Molko
Summary: Based on beatles songs. Hermione has to go stay at draco's they fall in love, you know the usual cliche! just rr any how.


Here comes the sun

Hola! This is my first fanfic so be nice.

Yellow Submarine

Hermione Granger seemed like a know-it-all to most. That's because she seemed like she did know everything. But when summer arrived she changed so much that the other know-it-all Hermione was lost forever.

At number 7 Wattle Street a girl named Hermione Granger woke up. She awoke when the sun shone through her window in summer. She did have an alarm clock but she didn't use it in summer, when she could get up anytime she wanted. She rolled over in her bed picked up _Hogwarts: A history _and read almost to half-way before getting up and getting dressed in an olive green dress and adding matching accessories. She picked up her brush and brushed long, slow strokes through her newly straight hair. She had developed a lot this summer and she didn't mind showing off her curves in fashionable clothes. Hermione decided that she was hungry so she left her room, walked down the hall and turned left.

She ran down stairs to get her breakfast. As she ran through the halls she hardly noticed the lopsided paintings, tipped-over vases and loose wallpaper. When she reached the kitchen she gasped with surprise. There in the kitchen was a huge mess. There were marks all through the kitchen of what seemed to be claws. Hermione gingerly stepped around it and found a handkerchief with a small mark on it. It was The Dark Mark. Hermione screamed and ran out of the house. She found her keys, jumped into her jeep and drove away.

Hermione found her favourite park and got out of the car. She went over to a big sycamore tree and climbed to the top where she had put the things she liked best in the branches. She found her favourite book, Jane Eyre, and read until noon. Hermione then decided to get back in the jeep and drive home.

When she arrived she found the famous Draco Malfoy sitting on her porch.

"Malfoy," She spat. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I don't want to be here but seeing as both of our parents are dead on the same night, killed by the same person, I thought I had the decency to come and explain what the hell is going on." He replied angrily.

Hermione sat down next to him and Draco told her that Lord Voldemort had betrayed both of their parents, who were followers and death eaters, and killed them. He told her that his aunt had custody of them both until they became of age. He told her that Lord Voldemort might soon return and that they would have to leave as soon and as quickly as possible.

"Me, come live with you? You have got to be joking." She spat. "I have had enough of your taunting and teasing, why the fuck would I come to live with you?"

"Granger, I didn't ask for this either but do you have any protection from Lord Voldemort? Do you know spells stronger than avada kedrava? You wouldn't live longer than twenty minutes if Lord Voldemort comes, so stop pretending and come!" He exclaimed angrily.

Hermione realised that her choice was only to go to Malfoy manor with Draco. She went upstairs to get changed and pack. Draco followed upstairs and stood in her doorway as she did her hair.

She helped her pull her bags downstairs and put her bags in her jeep. He told her to follow his car, an Audi tt, to the manor.

She followed him along a road, which reminded her of a muggle movie Wimbledon, which was next to the sea and went through tree-lined roads. The drive was both long and tiring but after about 3 hours on the road Draco pulled into a long, circular driveway. They approached a large, yellow house and Draco got out of his car and helped Hermione out of her vehicle. She looked around at the surroundings of large gardens and a nearby lake and sighed. She turned to Draco.

"Remember I'm only being nice to you because I have to be." He growled as he marched of in the direction of the front door.

Hermione dragged her bags into the house and asked a nearby house elf named Abercrombie where her bedroom was. The elf squeaked and carried her bags off into a musty corridor.

Hermione realised that she was going to have to find the room herself.

She walked up the long marble staircase and looked in every room. There seemed to be no end to the beautifully furnished and decorated rooms. She looked in what seemed to be hundreds of rooms before finding Malfoy with Crabbe and Goyle in a room filled with instruments. She asked the friends to go home before turning to Malfoy.

"Malfoy, Where the fuck is my room?" She asked irritably.

"Find it yourself, Granger." He replied in an annoyed tone.

"I tried and tried but you failed to tell me where it is and what it looks like." She told him shortly.

He gave her directions that were hard to understand, then rudely pushed past her and walked out of the room.

Hermione had to guess most of the directions to the room and when she found it she didn't even notice that all her stuff had been arranged exactly like her old room. She crashed into her bed and fell asleep, almost at once.

Hermione woke to a large breakfast of eggs, bacon, toast and orange juice waiting for her on the bedside. She got up, ate and found a whole set of new clothes that were made from the finest material in her wardrobe. She chose a pair of form-fit jeans; a white shirt with a large collar and a red and black argyle print vest. She found some hair products and made her hair very glossy and gleaming.

She went downstairs to go outside to sit by the lake next to the house but on her way out she found Draco making out with a small, blonde girl on top of the foyer table. She cleared her throat loudly and the two looked up but only the girl got up and straightened her self up.

"What wrong, Granger?" Draco asked as the blonde girl, whose name was apparently Mina closed the front door. "Jealous that I have girlfriends and you are a lonely bitch without any friends?"

"Oh, get over yourself and shut your mouth, Malfoy," She cried. "Nobody wants to hear what you have to say."

She marched out and slammed the door. But instead of going to the lake, she found a large tree that she sat under to think.

Back inside the house Draco was fuming. _Why does she have to be like that, I mean, She could be really cool if she just dropped the attitude. Jesus, now that I know she's a pureblood, she doesn't seem like a know-it-all_.

Hermione sat under the willow tree enraged that he had to say that. She wasn't jealous; she just wasn't interested that much in boys, not as much as Parvati, Lavender and Padma. She had Victor but he was old news. In elementary school she had a boyfriend named Nick but he ended up going out with a girl who had been her best friend in day care. She just didn't seem to attract anyone.

Eventually she just felt that she couldn't think anymore and went to the library to find a copy of _Hogwarts: A History_ to read where she left off before heading off to the land of nod.

When Hermione woke up to her third day at the striking manor she found a large, white Snowy owl named Hedwig rapping sharply with her strong beak on the window.

Hermione got out of the four-poster bed and opened the window to pulled the letter off Hedwig's foot.

_**Dear Herm,**_

_**How are you? Ron and I are bored out of our brains here at the Burrow. We wanted to know how the ferret is treating you. Is he being horrible as always? We found a new car for Mr Weasley to enchant and Mrs Weasley got so angry she made him sell it. He bought Ron a new broom, seeing as he is the new Gryffindor keeper. Did you hear? You and Malfoy are apparently the new Head Girl and Boy! We're so proud although if you ever need us to hurt Malfoy, We're your guys! **_

_**Have you heard from Krum lately? Apparently he took a beating in the last South African game.**_

_**Fred and George say hi.**_

**Harry**

Hermione read the letter sadly. She missed Harry, Ron and everyone at the burrow and at Grimauld place.

She sighed and looked out the window at the bright, yellow sun rising on the horizon.

So how was it? Was it bad? Worse? Deathly?

Please R&R


End file.
